OHNE
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: sinto frio. e sua alma já não está aqui. .RodolphusXRabastan. .drabbles\ficlets.
1. 1

**Autor: **Dark

**Título: **Ohne

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com/ a lbums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / ohne . jpg**

**Shipper: **Rodolphus\Rabastan (vulgo Lestrangecest xp)

**Gênero:** Angst na veia \o\

**Classificação: **M

**Observação:** Esta fic se passa _in_ Azkaban. Sejam felizes. _**X)**_

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só o plot, as insanidades e o conceito de Azkaban.**

**LESTRANGECEST, saca? As in, man\man – brother\brother.**

**Se não curte fecha a janela. Thank you.**

**x)**

**N.A: Esta série de drabbles é dedicado ao povo todo que lê A Soma e não vai me matar por demorar a postar.**

**Amo vcs, me amem também. \o**

**Esta drabble em especial é da Buh e da Agy, pq elas são lindas e amam Apocalyptica (LLL)**

**Obs: eu conheço pontuação, obrigada.**

**- o nome da fic significa 'sem', em alemão. Gracias, buh. **

* * *

**OHNE  
**_por Dark_

Eu sinto frio.

E isso eles não podem me tirar.

_não _

_podem_

_tirar_

porque sentir frio não é sentir, é só sensação.

Não sente, só _sente_

o frio

Sinto frio, Rodolphus.

Frio, frio, frio, frio, frio.

E não sinto mais nada. O frio vem _deles_, eles são frios porque as almas que estão neles estão geladas.

Eles têm almas e eu peco a minha e sinto frio.

Frio, Rodolphus. Frio Rodolphus.

Rodolphus Rodolphus Rodolphus Rodolphus Rodolphus Rodolphus

_Rodie?_

_Hum?_

_Eu estou com frio._

_Vem aqui._

_Você é gelado._

_Não sou, não. Você que é quente demais._

Onde está nosso passado e você?

Eu sinto frio, Rodie.

Frio, frio, frio, Rodolphus.

Frio.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	2. 2

**Autor: **Dark

**Título: **Ohne

**Capa: **

**Shipper: **Rodolphus\Rabastan (vulgo Lestrangecest xp)

**Gênero:** Angst na veia \o\

**Classificação: **M

**Observação:** Esta fic se passa _in_ Azkaban. Sejam felizes. _**X)**_

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só o plot, as insanidades e o conceito de Azkaban.**

**LESTRANGECEST, saca? As in, man\man – brother\brother.**

**Se não curte fecha a janela. Thank you.**

**x)**

**N.A: Esta série de drabbles é dedicado ao povo todo que lê A Soma e não vai me matar por demorar a postar.**

**Amo vcs, me amem também. \o**

* * *

Azkaban não tem paredes.

Nunca teve.

São grades. Longas e longelíneas e finas e frias, como a minha pele.

Azkaban não tem pessoas.

Nunca teve.

São ecos de gente que já não pensam _enlouquecem_ não falam _berram_ não vêem _deliram_.

Azkaban não tem prisioneiros.

Nunca teve.

São reféns.

Azkaban tem almas.

A dama escura que se ergue negra e imponente no mar frio, como a minha pele.

A minha já não está aqui.

Mas a minha alma não é de Azkaban. Minha alma é dele.

Ele _grita meu nome._

_ele grita por mim_

E não me vê.

_Sinto frio, Rodolphus_.

Eu estou aqui e ele não me sente, porque sou gelado como ela.

_Sinto frio, Rodolphus_.

Eu também, meu irmão.

Eu também.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	3. 3

**Nome do autor:** Dark K.  
**Capa:** .com/albums/t233/DarkAngelSly/never_  
**Ship:** Rabastan Lestrange \ Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Gênero: **Angst  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observação:** Essa ficlet foi feita pro IX challenge relâmpago do 6V, mas como ta centrada no frio, em Azkaban e nos Lestrange, estou postando como uma parte de OHNE, espero que gostem! Beijos!

A música utilizada em itálico, mais embaixo, se chama **Sleeping with ghosts, e é do Placebo.**

* * *

_Existe uma sensação aguda, como o som de um violino em seus momentos mais agudos. Ela não é apenas dor, é dor e música, porque ela toca, é rápida, um compasso rápido, quase um __alegro__, quem sabe? Um tom._

_De dor._

_Ela dói e é seguida pela intensidade de saber que aquele exato ponto que doeu __**existe**__._

_E é por isso que ela é bem vinda._

_Também há a persistência de uma dor grave, como o som de uma bateria, ou talvez um cravo em uma marcha fúnebre. A dor que incomoda pela continuidade, a sua não-finitude, que parece leve, mas persiste, e persiste, persiste, persiste, até que, em algum momento, ela o enlouquece, e você grita – gritos longos e contínuos que duram horas e tem gosto de sangue._

**never die**

Não era por isso que eu esperava.

Não era por isso que _nós_ esperávamos.

E a morte simplesmente não é o fim.

E isso não é reconfortante.

_.It's okay_

Meus olhos fecham e os seus também, e é o frio que nos envolve que me faz lembrar que ainda vivemos. Meu frio, seu frio e o frio _deles_ que me faz parecer quente.

Suas lágrimas cortam. Meus cortes choram. Minha alma _dói_.

Foi o momento mais inconveniente possível para descobrir que eu me importo com minha alma.

Sua alma.

E você.

Não chore, não chore, não chore.

Tudo vai ficar bem no final, assim que voltarmos no tempo e encontrarmos nosso final.

Porque nosso fim já passou e com certeza esqueceram de nos avisar.

Dói em você tanto quanto dói em mim.

_.Dry your eye_

É desespero que vejo em seus olhos.

E as mãos sangrando de bater nas paredes frias de pedra bruta.

Uma gota de sangue, duas e três e seus gritos. Você corta as mãos, corta os braços, e corta a minha pele por estar cortando a sua, é nosso sangue que flui em conjunto nas suas veias.

E você não agüenta mais.

Nem eu.

E você me olha como se eu pudesse fazer algo para nos tirar daqui e você sabe que eu não posso, e eu sei que não posso, mas nós dois acreditamos que há uma saída.

E o gosto amargo das mentiras seca minha boca com o sabor do veneno que fere minha alma, sangra meu espírito e faz doer. Eu, por inteiro. Mas você já não chora mais.

Agora, você só sente frio.

E, pela primeira vez, você percebe que eu sou quente.

_.Soulmate dry your eye_

Seus braços em torno do meu peito, meus braços em torno de você. Você, inteiro, treme.

E grita.

E diz que sente dor.

E sinto inveja, porque eu já não sinto **nada**.

Só quem sente é você.

E nossas almas se fundem em uma, exatamente como nosso sangue puro é um. Você e eu, uma entidade, mais do que duas pessoas, uma única dor em torno do mesmo tema, o frio – que não é frio, apenas a **ausência do calor** – e a alma gritando – que não é alma, apenas a **falta dela**.

Ou tê-la em dobro. Alma gêmea, sangue irmão, veneno frio, dor.

Porque dor não necessita de definição.

_.Cause soulmates never die_

Seus gritos se estendem. Sua dor é infinita naqueles minutos.

Mas são longos minutos de **existência**, porque doer é existir, e existir é não morrer.

E não morrer é continuar aqui, ao seu lado, saboreando a sua dor que é a única prova de que ainda existimos.

Como uma sinfonia entre gritos, gotas de sangue e sua boca.

E talvez a minha.

Não sei porque não sinto.

E só sei que existo, porque **você sente dor**.

* * *

**R E V I E W** **!**


	4. 4

**Autor: **Dark

**Título: **Ohne

**Capa: **no perfil

**Shipper: **Rodolphus\Rabastan (vulgo Lestrangecest xp)

**Gênero:** Angst na veia \o\

**Classificação: **M

**Observação:** Esta fic se passa _in_ Azkaban. Sejam felizes. _**X)**_

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só o plot, as insanidades e o conceito de Azkaban.**

**LESTRANGECEST, saca? As in, man\man – brother\brother.**

**Se não curte fecha a janela. ****Thank you. **

**x)**

* * *

Você nunca me disse não.

Nem quando seria melhor para mim, nem quando 'não' seria a palavra que nosso pai teria proferido.

Nem quando seria melhor para você.

Você nunca me disse não, Rodolphus.

Não o disse quando pedi que me ajudasse a fugir dos castigos, ou quando pedi ajuda para esconder meus erros.

Você não o disse quando eu fugia para seu quarto nas muitas noites em que os gritos dos trouxas em nossos porões me assustavam.

Você não o disse quando o beijei para agradecer, ou quando precisei de seu ombro para chorar de raiva e medo.

Não o disse quando pedi que ficasse comigo na noite em que nosso pai se foi.

Não o disse quando pedi que me ensinasse a sentir menos.

Você nunca me disse não.

Por favor, Rodolphus, _por favor_, não comece agora, porque é frio demais, dói demais, alto demais, demais, demais, demais, _demais, demais_, demais e eu _não consigo_.

Não consigo _mais_.

Você nunca me disse não, Rodolphus.

Não o diga agora.

Não aqui.

Quando meus olhos imploram para os seus, quando as lágrimas já foram tantas que não caem mais.

Quando já senti tanta dor que tudo em mim tornou-se dormente e eu não sinto que nunca mais irei sentir. Nunca mais irei acordar.

E percebo que não quero mais acordar, mesmo que possa.

Você nunca me disse não, Rodolphus.

Não comece agora.

Não agora, quando meus olhos imploram para os seus, e minhas mãos tocam as suas e estou com tanto frio que já não sinto o _seu frio_.

Minhas mãos tocam as suas e as levam aos meus braços, e ombros, e pescoço. E fecho meus olhos quando seus dedos se fecham com os meus, _com força_.

Meus braços caem dos lados do meu corpo, e o sinto fraquejar.

"_Você nunca me disse não, Rodolphus, não comece agora. Porque eu já não posso mais."_

Meu sussurro se perde no fim, porque você sempre teve mais força do que eu.

E suas mãos cortam meu ar, sua força tira a minha, e você não me diz não.

Meus olhos se abrem entre lágrimas, dor e vontade de me arrepender, mas não consigo.

Você sempre foi mais forte do que eu, meu irmão.

Tento me desvencilhar, mas é em vão. Vejo você fechar os olhos, e as lágrimas agora escorrem no seu rosto, como tantas vezes escorreram pelo meu, e sinto vontade de sorrir.

Entendemo-nos, por fim, meu irmão.

Eu me vou, sentindo que já não sinto dor, ou frio, ou nada e não temo o que virá depois, porque sei que você não demora a me seguir.

Você nunca me disse não, Rodolphus.

Siga-me, então, e não o faça agora.

* * *

**E é quase o fim de OHNE, pessoal, finalmente. X)**

**Só mais um e ela termina. Provavelmente esse um entra no ar amanhã. **

**Ou não.**

**Enfim.**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. 5

**Autor: **Dark

**Título: **Ohne

**Capa: **no perfil

**Shipper: **Rodolphus\Rabastan (vulgo Lestrangecest xp)

**Gênero:** Angst na veia \o\

**Classificação: **M

**Observação:** Esta fic se passa _in_ Azkaban. Sejam felizes. _**X)**_

Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só o plot, as insanidades e o conceito de Azkaban.

**LESTRANGECEST, saca? As in, man\man – brother\brother.**

**Se não curte fecha a janela. ****Thank you. **

**x)**

* * *

É escuro e talvez haja luz, mas não sei. Não vejo. Não sinto. Não sei. Não sou.

Não mais.

Há vozes na porta da cela, mas não ouço. Eles dizem que o silêncio é pior do que os gritos, e eu concordo, mas não falo. A comida é largada pela pequena portinhola, exatamente como todos os outros dias, mas não é como todos os outros dias. Nunca mais vai ser como todos os outros dias. Não há mais dias, não há mais coisa alguma, porque eu já não sou mais

_ele já não é mais_

eu queria sentir dor.

Já não sinto mais.

Não sou mais.

Não há nada mais.

A comida fica exatamente no mesmo lugar, não sinto mais fome. Não há mais motivo. Meu motivo para continuar está com a cabeça no meu colo, de olhos abertos, me encarando com seus olhos que já não vêem, exatamente como os meus

_ele já não vê mais_

eu queria poder chorar.

Mas não sei mais.

Passa-se um dia, ou talvez sejam alguns segundos, e os pratos com a comida são retirados da cela sem aviso, como sempre, como se fosse _mágica_. Ele tinha mágica. Eu não tenho mais.

Tento respirar fundo, mas eu já não sei como

_ele já não respira mais_

_e a culpa é minha_

eu queria poder parar de respirar.

Mas não consigo.

Os segundos passam rápidos, e os dias se registram pelo abrir da portinhola e o retirar dos pratos.

Ouço as vozes dizendo que ninguém naquela cela come há dias. O prato fica sobre o chão.

Metal.

Lembro da pele dele manchada de sangue, enquanto seus braços batiam contra as paredes brutas do lugar que um dia chamei de _Azkaban_.

Eu a chamo de Inferno.

As paredes **brutas** do inferno, e o **sangue** dele nas paredes e nas minhas veias.

Ele precisa do sangue dele de volta.

Ele está pálido, e sem _vida_, e eu estou sem _nada_.

E o prato é derrubado no chão, e eu o coloco sobre a cama, coberto com nossos trapos e os cobertores finos, porque ele não gosta de sentir frio.

E o prato é passado uma vez na parede, e o barulho _arranha_ o silêncio do repouso.

E quebra meu desespero de silêncio. E arranha mais uma vez. E outra. E tantas que só ouço o constante arranhar e a leve faísca que salta vez por outra.

As paredes não sangram.

E encarando o prato agora deformado e cheio de pontas mal acabadas, lembro que, de qualquer forma, não é o sangue do Inferno que ele precisa.

É o _dele_.

É o _meu_.

E as bordas mal acabadas encontram seu caminho para meus braços, e ombros, e eu grito, e sinto dor, e sinto medo, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto, e sinto... _paz_.

E meu último grito é um som engasgado, tão diferente da sinfonia perfeita dos gritos _dele_, porque as bordas mal acabadas acham meu pescoço, e tem tanto **sangue**, e ele é todo nosso.

_todo nosso_

E me deito sobre ele na cama, para que ele não sinta frio. E partilho meu sangue com ele, enquanto posso.

E o nosso sangue encharca a cama, e os lençóis e ele e eu e nós dois, e somos apenas um. E tento não fechar os olhos, porque ele me encara.

E quando luto apenas por mais um segundo para mantê-los abertos, posso jurar que ele sorriu.

A escuridão já não é nada, exatamente como eu. As minhas mãos fecham sobre as dele e sorrio também.

O Inferno nos aguarda.

**Prisioneiro 56778**

**Data da Morte:** 31 de outubro de 2000.

_**Causa Mortis:**_ homicídio por asfixia.

**Prisioneiro 56777**

**Data da Morte:** 17 de novembro de 2000.

_**Causa Mortis:**_ suicídio por hemorragia.

"_Que Deus tenha misericórdia de suas almas"_

* * *

**E esse foi o fim de OHNE, ufa!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
